Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by bloodgirl8
Summary: ONE SHOT--It is between rounds at the Dark Tournament and the girls are bored at the Hotel. They think of some fun things to do to, but don't realize that danger is right outside the door of their room. R&R!


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!

A/N: This is just a one shot. Did you ever wonder what the characters from YYH were doing during their downtime between rounds at the Dark Tournament? Well, you've come to the right place. This will mostly focus on the Girls: Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina. This fic will just be them having fun in the hotel while there's nothing else to do, but having fun can end up being dangerous! Read to find out what kinds of trouble they get themselves into!

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"

It was boring in this hotel. It was dark outside and the girls were in their pajamas. Botan was trying to think of something to do, Keiko was reading a book, Shizuru was smoking a cigarette again, and Yukina was looking out the window. 'This is so boring' Botan thought. Well, she finally decided to ask the others if they wanted to do something besides sit around and be quiet.

"Do you girl's want to do anything? It's so boring here. The boys surely don't want to do anything since their trying to focus on their next match."

"I don't care what we do as long as it's not dumb and childish." stated Shizuru.

"Wait! I got an idea!"

"What is it Botan?" Keiko asked while she saw Botan walking up to the stereo that was in the room. "Botan, What are you doing?"

Suddenly music started blaring in the room, or should we say the entire floor of the hotel. Botan had turned the volume all the way up to the loudest it would go. It didn't bother Shizuru, who was still sitting there with her cigarette, but it bothered Keiko and Yukina. "Botan, we are not the only guests at this hotel. Somebody will complain to the hotel staff and we could get it big trouble!"

"Oh Yukina, don't be so paranoid...let's just have some fun!" After saying this, Botan threw a pillow at Yukina and Keiko. The two girls were surprised at first and then realized that this could be fun, and so they joined in the pillow fight. Feathers were flying everywhere while the girls just ran around the room, threw pillows at each other, and jumped on the beds. Shizuru didn't participate...she just sat there watching feathers flying. 'This is so immature and childish.'

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE HOTEL LOBBY

"Somebody has got to do something about that noise!" exclaimed one of the many upset guests. "It sounds like someone's having a party up there. This needs to stop, people are trying to sleep!"

"I'll take care of it.", said a tall muscular man with sunglasses on. He was accompanied by another demon sitting on his shoulder, and walking beside him was a tall man with long black hair.

BACK IN THE GIRL'S HOTEL ROOM

'This is getting out of hand.' thought Shizuru. She got up, put out her cigarette and walked up to the stereo and turned it off. "Playtime's over girls, my head is starting to hurt. Find something quieter to do."

This disappointed Botan. "Thanks for ruining our fun, and for that I'm going to ruin yours!" Then Botan did something that she definitely should not have done. She started walking over to Shizuru's things. "Botan what are you doing? Get out of my stuff!" She went through Shizuru's bag and pulled out every pack of cigarettes Shizuru had brought with her and walked over to the window. "Botan! Give those back! I mean it!" It was obvious Shizuru was gettng angry. She had an idea of what Botan was about to do. Botan opened the window and drop Every pack of cigarettes Shizuru had brought were suddenly gone. Keiko and Yukina watched with surprised looks on their faces. Botan looked at Shizuru, "Smoking is bad for your health anyway Shizuru." Shizuru was pissed. People should know better than to take her cigarettes away from her!

Before the two girls could say anything else, Yukina intervened. "Why don't we just play a game? That's a quiet activity."

"That's a good idea Yukina," said a now happy Botan. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"C'mon girls, I'm twenty years old. I haven't played that game since I was like, ten. It's too childish."

"Fine Shizuru, you don't have to play then. Me, Keiko, and Yukina will play without you!" Then Botan turned to face the two other girls and started the game while Shizuru sat where she was sitting before, this time without a cigarette in her hand.

"Okay, I'll go first. Yukina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say 'Hello Mr. Kadiddlehopper!' to anyone you walk by. No matter who it is you have to say it and see how they react."

Using her spirit awareness, Shizuru was able to sense a couple people walking down the hallway of the hotel. She wasn't sure who it was though. "Hey Yukina, now's your chance to go along with the dare. There's a couple people walking down the hall. Open the door and say it!" Shizuru was just now getting amused. With some hesitation, Yukina got up and walked to the door. Her shaky hand touched the knob and twisted it. She pushed the door open, then with a lot of enthusiasm, she exclaimed, "Hello Mr. Kadiddlehopper!"

When she saw who was at the door, she suddenly slammed it shut and ran to the window as fast as she could. Concerned, Keiko simply said, "Yukina, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to jump out the window!" She tried opening the window, but Shizuru held her back. Botan was concerned. "Why do you want to jump out the window?" The other girls were starting to panic. "If you would have seen who was at the door you would want to do the same!"

"Then let's open the door and see who it is! Shizuru, you open it. I'm too scared!"

"Fine." An annoyed Shizuru walked up to the door and opened it. She, along with the other three girls stood there and froze. The men at the door were the Toguro Brothers and Sakyo. The elder Toguro suddenly extended his arm to the stereo and smashed it. The girls flinched in shock. Then the younger spoke in a cold sounding tone. "If you can't keep the noise down you will end up like that stereo over there." Then they walked away.

Botan was the first to speak. She hadn't recovered from the shock just yet. "Do...you...realize...what just happened?"

"Yes Botan, your immaturity almost got us killed." Needless to say, Shizuru wasn't very happy with Botan right now. 'That was embarrassing. Sakyo was out there!'

With her pajamas still on, Shizuru put on some shoes and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Botan. "I'm going outside to retrieve my cigareettes that you threw out the window while you three recover from your shock." With that, she walked outside the room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. When she reached the first floor, she walked outside the hotel and tried to find a pile of cigarettes. It was getting a little chilly out, but she didn't care, she just wanted her cigarettes. The whole time she was outside, she was mumbling about how Botan needs to grow up sometimes and other things like that. "Dammit, people are so immature. Botan needs to grow up...truth or dare is for little kids...I don't play that stuff anymore...DAMMIT!"

"Talking to yourself?"

Shizuru jumped in surprise and turned around to see Sakyo. She just looked at him and didn't know what to say, so she just said the first random things that came to her mind. "Uh...I'm sorry about what happened up there-it wasn't my fault-my friends are just immature and they need to grow up-I didn't have anything to do with anything--Never mind!" She was embarrassed nonetheless.

Sakyo just grinned at her. "What are you doing out here in those clothes? The temperature over here drops at night." Shizuru then realized she was still in her pj's, which consisted of a pair of boxers and an old white shirt that was a little see through. She turned around and started blushing. "I'm out here trying to find my cigarettes that my friend threw out the window. She took every pack I had and I'm trying to find them."

"It's too cold out here. Come with me to the room I'm staying in and you can have some of mine."

"Sure." Shizuru followed Sakyo back into the hotel and he gave her a few packs of cigarettes. The first thing she did was take one out and light it. Shizuru stayed with Sakyo for awhile. It was better than being in the other room with the girls. 'I wonder what they're doing. If they're looking for me they aren't going to find me.'

THE GIRL'S ROOM

"Where is Shizuru? She went outside two hours ago! Where could she possibly be?" said Botan.

"It's midnight Botan. Let's just get some sleep. She probably just went to the pool."

"Maybe you're right, Keiko. Goodnight."

THE NEXT MORNING

The girls were just now waking up when the door opened. Shizuru walked in with a smile on her face holding a few packs of cigarettes in her hands. "Shizuru, where have you been! We were worried sick about you!"

Grinning, Shizuru just simply said, "I guess you'll never know, Botan."

THE END

A/N: So, how did you like it? It's 2 a.m. and I couldn't sleep so I decided to write this. If you think Shizuru hates Botan in this fic, don't worry, she doesn't. She was just a little angry and annoyed. Wouldn't you feel that way if you were in Shizuru's place? I put a little hint of Shizuru/Sakyo in this story. C'mon guy's, what did you think she was doing in his hotel room? I know what you're all thinking! I'm currently writing a story about that pairing. It's called "Forbidden." If you have time, check it out if haven't read it yet. It's currently on a small hiatus right now because I'm just trying to piece some ideas together right now; and when I get that done, I'll post the next chapter. Hopefully that will be soon! Oh well, I'm just now getting tired so I'm gonna go now. Thanks for reading. Please R&R!


End file.
